Pick me Up
by SerunIDYT
Summary: Aduh, Authornya nggak jago bikin summary nih . maafin ya! pokoknya ini cerita Hurt/Comfort, drama, romance dan slice of life buatan author! Dan character utamanya CharsRain alias Charstray dan Rainy, youtuber Indonesia! . " so, hope u enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Aduh, Authornya nggak jago bikin summary nih . maafin ya! pokoknya ini cerita Hurt/Comfort, drama, romance dan slice of life buatan author! Dan character utamanya CharsRain alias Charstray dan Rainy, youtuber Indonesia! ^.^" so, hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

**SCHOOL  
**Charstray sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Micah, mengenai topik untuk broadcasting minggu depan. Terkadang mereka menyisipkan sedikit unsur bercanda dalam obrolan mereka, terkadang juga mereka agak berdebat karena perbedaan pendapat.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat masuk ke dalam kelas. Dari ekspresinya yang agak bingung, bisa diketahui kalau gadis itu bukanlah anak kelas tersebut. Manik cokelat terangnya menelusuri setiap sudut-sudut kelas tersebut. Di tangannya, dia memegang komik berjudul Crime in Video. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, gadis itupun tersenyum sumringah sambil menghampiri sosok yang dicarinya itu.

"Charstraay!"

Charstray menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia bangkit dan menghampiri gadis tersebut. Wajahnya agak terlihat sedikit bersemu merah. Semakin gadis itu mendekat, wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Ini, komik yang aku ceritakan waktu itu! aku bawakan 3 buku sekaligus, kembalikan minggu depan ya! Tenang saja, ceritanya bukan cerita-cerita shoujo atau koleksi shonen-ai ku kok!" seru gadis itu tersenyum manis sembari memberikan 3 buah buku tersebut. Charstray mengambilnya dengan agak malu-malu lalu menatap manik cokelat milik gadis tersebut.

"Te.. terima kasih Rainy… jujur, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakannya kemari… aku bisa menghampirimu sepulang sekolah nanti.." Oh tuhan, Charstray… suaramu terdengar begitu bergetar bung.

"Oooh, ayolah…. anggap saja aku sedang jogging dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu. By the way, hai Micah!" sapa gadis yang diketahui bernama Rainy itu kepada Micah. Micah hanya memasang pose "Victory" menggunakan jari-jari tangan kanannya sambil agak terkekeh.

"Hai… jujur, sudah setengah tahun semenjak kalian berpacaran dan kalian hampir membuat seluruh para jomblo yang melihat kalian iri hati!" ledek Micah yang kebetulan salah satu dari jomblo yang iri hati itu. Rainy hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Charstray… jangan ditanya lagi X3

"Makanya, cari pacar dong…. jangan cuma nunggu ada perempuan yang suka, dia nembak, terus baru diterima… kalau kayak gini sih, statusmu di akte kematian nanti pasti tetap saja 'LAJANG'!" jawab Rainy dengan nada mengejek kepada Micah. Yang diejek hanya ketawa, ketawa nangis. Charstray yang kokoronya sudah berhenti doki-doki(?) kini memperhatikan badan Rainy. Kemudian, raut kecemasan terukir di wajahnya.

"Rainy… kamu agak kurusan… kenapa?" tanya Charstray cemas sambil mengelus rambut Rainy. Rainy melirik sekilas ke arah Charstray kemudian tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… namanya juga hidup sendiri. Makan pun harus dibatasi" jawab Rainy sekenanya sambil menurunkan tangan Charstray dari kepalanya. Aduh, salah ngomong kamu Rainy! justru itu akan membuatnya semakin khawatir!

"Kalau begitu… nanti sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah mau? a.. aku.. maksudku, kita makan diluar…" tawar Charstray masih memasang raut wajah cemas. Rainy menggeleng, dia menolak ajakan laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Maaf… tapi, lain kali saja… soalnya aku hari ini ada kerja sambilan di swalayan… maaf, aku tidak bisa.." tolak Rainy dengan halus sambil agak menunduk. Charstray menunduk kecewa, sementara Micah terkekeh mengejek ke arah Charstray.

"Tapi.."

_Ting Tong Teng Tong_

"Astaga! sudah bel masuk! aku lupa buku catatanku ada di Dava!" pekik Rainy panik melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di atas papan tulis kapur tersebut. "Baiklah, Charstray! Micah! aku balik dulu ya! daaah~!" Charstray sempat mau protes, tapi tidak jadi karena kecupan dari Rainy sukses membuatnya diam tanpa kata-kata dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Micah yang daritadi memperhatikan adegan mesra itu cuma ketawa makin nista saja.

"_Aaah…. aku ingin punya pacar…"_ batin pria itu sambil menangis di dalam hati.

* * *

Micah dan Charstray memperhatikan lapangan yang terdapat segerombolan siswa-siswi memakai baju olahraga di jendela kelas mereka sambil makan siang. Tampaknya, siswa-siswi tersebut ada jam olahraga. Micah, yang otak hentainya kumat asyik memperhatikan para siswi yang memakai seragam olahraga ketat+buruma berwarna merah tua dengan liur menetes-netes di sudut bibirnya. Tapi, Charstray hanya memperhatikan 1 orang saja…

"Yaelah Charstray…. aku tahu kalau badannya Rainy itu terbilang aduhai untuk ukuran siswi kelas 3 SMP biasa… tapi jangan dipandangi terus begitu dong!" kata Micah menoel-noel wajah Charstray yang ternyata memperhatikan Rainy tanpa berkedip tersebut.

"Bukan itu masalah itu… tapi aku cemas, lihat. Baju olahraga siswi yang di badan anak-anak lain pas di badan, tapi kausnya sangat longgar… aku…" Charstray menggantungkan perkataannya sebentar, menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku khawatir…"

"Memang sih, akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering lihat wajahnya seperti orang anemia… dia juga jadi jarang makan siang. Kau kan tahu sendiri, selalu tepat jam 12:15 dia sudah ikutan berebut roti sandwich dan lemon tea di kantin" timpal Micah menyetujui perkataan Charstray. Melihat Charstray yang tampaknya terlalu berlebihan cemasnya membuat Micah merasa tidak enak. "Tapi, ayolaah… mungkin dia terlalu memikirkan kedua orang tuanya? pasti begitu!"

"Mungkin saja…" Charstray memandangi Rainy dengan wajah bersedih. Memang, orang tuanya Rainy amat tidak akur dan selalu bertengkar. Rainy pun di rumah sering dipukuli dan disuruh-suruh layaknya pembantu oleh ibunya. Karena itu pula, Rainy memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen.

Di lapangan, Rainy sedang asyik bermain bola voli (lebih tepatnya bertempur) dengan Dava sebagai lawannya. Karena sudah agak kecapekan, dia berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah gedung sekolahnya. Matanya pun beradu pandang dengan Charstray. Rainy tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Heeeey~!" panggil Rainy dari kejauhan dengan suara keras. Charstray dengan muka yang semerah kepiting hanya tersenyum malu dan balas melambaikan tangan. Sementara, Micah sudah mojok di pojokan kelas. Pandu yang daritadi melihat aksi gaje dari Micah tersebut hanya melemparkan bungkus permen ke kepala Micah. Sebenarnya niatnya bukan begitu, tapi Micah menghalangi tong sampah yang ada di pojok ruangan. Jadi yah mau bagaimana…

"_AKU INGIN PUNYA PACAAAR!"_ tangis Micah dengan awan pundung di atas kepalanya sambil memandangi foto Elsa Frozen yang dia pakai sebagai wallpaper smartphone nya.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH! OAO akhirnya jadi juga part 1!  
Gue suka banget ngeliat CharsRain X3 gue yakin mereka pacaran, yakin seyakin-yakinnya orang yakiin! T~T  
Rainy itu ternyata anak sekolah gue XD jadi gue mudah ngestalk dia, nanya aja ke temennya, si Nicky!  
Agak susah sih ._. dia minta bayaran gitu  
Inget ya, ini genrenya Slice of Life, Drama Romance dan Hurt/Comfort!  
kalo ada nyelip-nyelip humor, itu biar suasananya ga garing O3O  
Gatau mau lanjutin kapan, karena tugas yang numpuk T_T jadi ngerti perasaan kakak kelas ni~  
Semoga IDYT ga baca fanfic hina ini, AMIN ^_^

oke, Cyaoooo~ komen yaaaa yank~ *jitak*


	2. Chapter 2

**Aduh, Authornya nggak jago bikin summary nih . maa****n ya! pokoknya ini cerita Hurt/Comfort, drama, romance dan slice of life buatan author! Dan character utamanya CharsRain alias Charstray dan Rainy, youtuber Indonesia! ^.^" so, hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

**AFTERSCHOOL**  
Charstray berjalan melintasi trotoar. Suara riuh dari mobil, bus ataupun motor tidak dia pedulikan. Terkadang bahunya bergesekkan dengan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Kadang-kadang juga dia melihat toko-toko di sampingnya.

"Tungguuuu! jangan lari-lari terlalu cepat dooong!"  
"Makanya, lambat siiih!"

Charstray menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik sedang berlari sambil mengejek perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir kelabang di belakangnya yang sedang berlari terburu-buru. Charstray tertegun sesaat, memandangi 2 anak itu berlari mendahuluinya sampai akhirnya hilang di tengah kerumunan orang. Charstray tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi ingat… saat aku pertama kali bertemu Rainy…" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, mengingat kejadian dulu.

* * *

**+FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO+**

* * *

"Charstraaaaaay!"

Charstray yang baru saja merapikan serulingnya, menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Di belakang, terlihat Micah yang dengan riang menghampirinya sambil menggandeng ransel hitamnya yang terlihat mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu.

"Apa?" tanya Charstray singkat kepada Micah sambil kemudian menenteng ransel miliknya. Micah hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu! tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana!" seru Micah kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Charstray mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kemudian dia menuruti perkataan Micah. Dari luar, Charstray samar-samar mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan. Kalau suara laki-laki itu, pasti Micah. Tapi Charstray tidak mengenal suara anak perempuan itu.

"_Idiot! nggak perlu diseret gini juga kali!"  
"Diamlah, ini debut pertamamu untuk mendapat teman!"  
"Persetan mau debut pertama atau debut terakhir, lepaskan aku!"_

Micah kembali ke kelas sambil tersenyum riang. Di belakangnya, ada seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut gaya kelabang berwarna hitam pekat hanya memasang wajah jutek. Warna matanya yang cokelat terang terlihat bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Charstray tertegun, karena dia tidak pernah melihat perempuan ini sebelumnya.

"Nah, Charstray… perkenalkan, ini Rainy! temanku di tempat les! Dan Rainy, perkenalkan ini Charstray!" ujar Micah sambil memaksa Charstray dan gadis bernama Rainy itu berjabat tangan.

"… Rainy.." ujar gadis itu masih dengan wajah juteknya. Charstray hanya tersenyum. Dia pertama kali melihat gadis sejutek ini. Karena, teman-teman sekelasnya semuanya berwajah riang. Mau laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Charstray.. senang berkenalan denganmu" Rainy hanya mengangguk singkat sambil melepas jabatan tangan Charstray. Walaupun wajahnya jutek, Charstray tahu kalau dia sebenarnya sangat gugup. Karena, saat berjabat tangan tadi, tangannya begitu bergetar dan telapaknya amat berkeringat. Pipinya agak mengembung, menahan senyum.

"Ihihi…" tanpa sadar Charstray tertawa melihat gadis jaim di depannya tersebut. Mendengar tawa laki-laki di depannya, Rainy malah semakin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Rainy masih dengan wajah jaim. Charstray hanya tersenyum kecil menahan tawa sambil menggeleng. Dalam hati, tawanya sudah semakin keras.

"Nah, kalian berteman ya! WAJIB!" seru Micah riang sambil kembali memaksa dua orang di depannya untuk berjabat tangan. Rainy melotot marah kepada Micah.

"Kuharap kau gagal naik tingkat!" umpat Rainy sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Charstray tersenyum kecil.

"_Gadis ini menarik…"_ pikir Charstray sambil tersenyum memandangi Rainy.

* * *

**+FLASHBACK END+**

* * *

"Dulu.. rambutnya juga dikelabang ya.." gumam Charstray sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah cukup lama bernostalgia, tiba-tiba dia kembali teringat dengan Rainy yang badannya begitu kurus tadi pagi. Wajahnya kembali menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Dia bahkan sudah jarang makan nasi semenjak pindah ke apartemen… setiap hari dia hanya makan mie instan…" gumam Charstray. Dia termenung sesaat lalu kemudian melihat ke arah supermarket di seberang jalan.

"Kubelikan buah-buahan ah, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika kubelikan apel atau anggur…" setelah itu, Charstray berlari menyebrangi jalan raya di depannya kemudian memasuki supermarket.

* * *

YEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! ^_^ CHAPTER 2 UPLOAD~!  
Lupa bilang, latar disini itu Jepang… soalnya saya nggak ngerti Indonesia :p  
Charstray perhatian ni yeee~ *toel-toel*  
Oke, see you in chapter 3 ^0^/


End file.
